


[VID] This Means War

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marianas Trench - Freeform, My First Fanvid, The Ineffable Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: But that's not what I came for, my amourI hate to admit it, but I miss the warAn Aziraphale/Crowley fanvid, set to This Means War by Marianas Trench. Created for and premiered at The Ineffable Con in October 2019.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Ineffable Con 2019





	[VID] This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it - after years of dreaming about fanvids I could make, I made one of my own! This vid wouldn't have been possible without The Ineffable Con, as signing up to the vid show gave me the motivation and the hard deadline I needed to finally put this together. 😊 Massive thanks also go to Rachael for sending me the high-res 'shippy cut' of Good Omens that made creating this so much easier!
> 
> I originally had the idea of using a different song for my vid (which I will someday get around to making), but when I listened to this song (I am a HUGE fan of Marianas Trench) it struck me how well it would fit with Aziraphale and Crowley. I have listened to it roughly a bajillion times since then 😂 It will never not put me in mind of Good Omens!
> 
> Created in Adobe Premier Pro, which I learned how to use as I went along XD


End file.
